Black
by nosurprise
Summary: When Sirius Black's daughter, Evie starts Hogwarts, she doesn't speak a word, and she hasn't since she was just months older than three. Evie faces Hogwarts, only to find out that no one cares for her. Read as she shies away and gets branded a freak because she won't speak. Watch as she finds her Uncle Moony later on, and when in First Year, she sees the people who separated them.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't always been invisible.

I remember a time when people showered me with attention. When my Dad was still around. When my family still loved me.

It all changed not long after I turned three.

I had always had a different family. No mom, and just Dad. Dad told me it was because he and Mom didn't love each other, and that I was a mistake. I had cried for hours when he told me that, but then he said I was the best mistake he made. I look just like my Dad, or how I remember. With the pale skin, and soft curls that my black hair falls in. The grey eyes, and the same face, and all the same features, but more feminine.

In my family, there was Daddy, who had black curls and soft grey eyes with such a kind face, Uncle Prongs, who had messy black hair and circular glasses, Auntie Lily, who had fiery red hair and bright green eyes and she was the closest thing to a mother I had, and Uncle Moony, who had soft brown hair and eyes to match, and the one I spent the most time with apart from Daddy. There was also Harry, who was my best friend back then. He was so young and sweet, but when Daddy left, they all left.

Uncle Prongs was crazy, utterly crazy. He always used to play pranks on Daddy to get me to laugh, and used to get Aunt Lily mad at him and hold me in front of him to protect himself and make me burst into a fit of giggles. Daddy and Uncle Prongs were best friends, and so was Uncle Moony.

Aunt Lily was so kind. To Prongs she was hilarious, always telling him off and shouting at him, but then going from angry to loving, and you could see their love for each other. She was the closest thing to a Mom I had, and she loved to play with my hair whilst all the adults talked.

Uncle Moony was the best. We always used to have sleepovers at his house when Daddy was busy. He used to put me on his lap and he'd read a story to me before bed, and then he'd always let me sleep in his bed with him. Me and Uncle Moony always used to read together because he loved books as much as me.

Daddy was the best dad in the world. Every night he'd sing a lullaby to get me to sleep, and he gave me my stuffed dog called Padfoot. He always said that I was a Daddy's girl, and I always was. I had him wrapped around my finger...or at least I thought I did.

The night everything changed was like every other night.

_It_ _was Halloween, but Daddy said I was to stay with Uncle Moony while he went out to work. It went as every other night, we watched muggle tv, and then we were reading Cinderella when Daddy barged in. I looked up from Uncle Moony's shoulder to see Daddy's shoulder go slack with watch looked like relief. I jumped off Uncle Moony's lap and ran and hugged his legs._

_"DADDY! Are you staying for the sleepover Daddy? Uncle Moony might even let you sleep in his bed with us!" I exclaimed happily, grinning up at him. He returned my grin with a weak smile and immediately mine dropped. I held up my arms to signal I wanted to be picked up and he picked me up and balanced me on his hip. _

_As I settled on his hip, I looked into his face and saw he looked sad, and was mouthing words to Uncle Moony. Burying my face in his shoulder I hugged myself closer to him._

_"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked, moving my head to look at him._

_"Nothing sweetie, just something happened to Uncle Prongs and Aunt Lily," He replied softly._

_"Are they coming over soon, Daddy!? I have a new hair clip to show Aunt Lily! It's the lily flower one that we got from Diagon Alley, Daddy! Do you think she will like it?" I asked, excitement taking over at the thought of seeing Aunt Lily. _

_"I'm sure she would have, baby" Daddy replied, "Well, I have to go now. I love you, Princess, I will see you soon okay? I'll be back." Daddy said, crouching down and placing my feet on the floor before patting his lips with his finger signalling for me to give him my kiss goodnight._

_"Goodnight Daddy, I love you too!" I exclaimed happily, slopping kissing him and hugging him before bounding back onto Uncle Moony's lap and getting ready to fall asleep soon._

_"Take care of her, Remus" I heard my Daddy say before his disapparating from the room with a resounding POP!_

It was just a week later that Uncle Moony abandoned me too. When Dad left I never saw him again. I'd spend my days sitting on the front step of Uncle Moony's house just waiting for him to walk back up that path. Within four days of him not showing up, I knew he wouldn't, but I kept sitting on that step, just crying to myself whilst Uncle Moony hovered around looking worried, and after another three days of not speaking, eating and crying myself to sleep, Uncle Moony gave me up too.

_Ding Dong!_

_It was the first time Uncle Moony had got me inside during the day all week, but all I was doing was watching the fireplace, waiting for Daddy to Floo. I heard voices approaching, talking about me, and not long after, I heard the door open and when I turned around I saw a stern woman with green robes, an old man with a long beard. There was also Uncle Moony, and about five other people who had long blue robes on that had a big 'M' on the front. Seeing that it wasn't Daddy, I sighed in disappointment and turned back around._

_"This is the first time she's come inside during the day all week, for the past 4 days she was sat on the step outside watching the gate." I heard Uncle Moony say, but tuned out as I heard the others start to talk about me._

_"Evie?" I heard from my right. Turning my head slightly I saw a man with a long blue robe on. "Do you mind coming with us?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked me up and along with all the others starting walking to the door._

_"Aren't you coming, Uncle Moony?" I asked, afraid of where they might take me._

_"No Evie, I'm not coming." He replied in a monotone voice, and his answer made my eyes fill with tears._

_"Do you not love me either, Uncle Moony? I know Daddy must not, but I thought you would look after me until he got back, like he promised." I said back, sounding as sad as I felt. Uncle Moony didn't reply, just looked away. That gave me my answer. With tears streaming down my face, I watched as the old man walked up and put a head on his shoulder as I started squirming in the odd mans arms._

_"I don't want to leave! Uncle Moony! PLEASE! I love you Unca! Don't let them take me!" I screamed as the man took me outside, tears streaming down my face. I was quickly put into a car and the doors locked so I couldn't escape, but I kept shouting the same thing, pounding my little fists on the window, but he never came. As the car started to move, I dropped my fists in defeat as Uncle Moony watched as I drove away defeated with tears marking his own face, with the old man and stern woman stood next to him. _

My name is Evie Arianna Black.

And I haven't spoke since.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so in the first chapter, I said that she was placed in adoption when she was three, but I've changed it to four, because as she's older, I want her to be able to remember things clearly, and this is more likely to happen if she's slightly older. Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review :)**

EPOV

Living at the orphanage since I was 4 had always been hard. Especially since I refused to speak. Those first few days after I arrived here at 'The Dumping Ground', as it's so commonly called, were the worst of my life. Even now, at 10 years old, I still have a hard time coming to terms with the fact that my family left so quickly, and easily.

Luckily, the day after I arrived, all my belongings arrived. So now, Moony and Padfoot, my bears from my Uncle and Daddy, sit alongside my shelf with a picture of me and my Daddy, Uncle Moony, Uncle Prongs, Auntie Lily and Harry, with the clip of a lily flower which I planned to show Auntie Lily the day I last saw Daddy.

Sometimes I think my family are just a figment of my imagination, but then, I know that they're real, because I look just like my Dad, but obviously, more feminine. When I was younger, everyone always told me I looked like my father, and I'm glad to know that I hadn't grown out of it. I have long black hair that falls to my shoulders and light grey eyes. My facial structure is the same as my fathers too, and even though my lips are fuller, they have the same shape as Dads. Now a lot of you will think this is weirdly specific, and it is, but when you have no family with only photographs to remember them by, you spend days just studying them, how them move in the pictures, the magical ones, and how they smile in the muggle photos.

Looking at my alarm clock, I see that it's now 6:30, which is quite late for me to get up, so quickly jumping up, I get dressed as fast as I possibly can, before grabbing my chemistry book and going to have breakfast. Eating a croissant and apple juice, I go outside and start to climb the tree at the back off the garden, before settling in and 'burying my nose' in the book, eager to learn as much as possible before the day is up.

It's not long later that I hear a voice call my name.

"EVIE ARIANNA BLACK! GET IN THIS INSTANCE!" I hear Ms Greene shout. Ms Greene runs the orphanage, and she's a right moody old bat, and even though most the kids hate her, she's quite nice if you're on her good side; unfortunately for me, I'm not. Jumping from the tree, I hug my book to my chest before skipping through the garden. I can tell by the suns position that it's about 11 o'clock.

Looking up at the stern woman when I reach the door, I wait for her to speak.

"Follow me, child. You have a visitor. Behave." She sneers, before turning on her heel and stalking off, with me quickly following behind her. Walking into her office, I see a strange woman with slicked back hair and a long green dress on... or are they robes? I can't tell, so I quickly sit in the seat in front of Ms Greene's desk waiting to be told who the woman is.

"This is Professor McGonagall. She's from an elite boarding school that your parents applied you into when you was born. She's here to take you with her. She'll take you today and you'll live at the school until term starts, and you'll stay there throughout the holidays as well. I have informed the Professor that you do not speak, and given her your belongings already and now your suitcase is out in the hall." Then she waves her hand, after I nod, in an annoying gesture she always does because obviously to her it's such an effort to just ask a person to leave. When I look at the woman holding the door for me, I suddenly realize why she looks so familiar.

Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was the first time Uncle Moony had got me inside during the day all week, but all I was doing was watching the fireplace, waiting for Daddy to Floo. I heard voices approaching, talking about me, and not long after, I heard the door open and when I turned around I saw a stern woman with green robes, an old man with a long beard. There was also Uncle Moony, and about five other people who had long blue robes on that had a big 'M' on the front. Seeing that it wasn't Daddy, I sighed in disappointment and turned back around._

_"This is the first time she's come inside during the day all week, for the past 4 days she was sat on the step outside watching the gate." I heard Uncle Moony say, but tuned out as I heard the others start to talk about me._

_"Evie?" I heard from my right. Turning my head slightly I saw a man with a long blue robe on. "Do you mind coming with us?" Without waiting for an answer, he picked me up and along with all the others starting walking to the door._

_"Aren't you coming, Uncle Moony?" I asked, afraid of where they might take me._

_"No Evie, I'm not coming." He replied in a monotone voice, and his answer made my eyes fill with tears._

_"Do you not love me either, Uncle Moony? I know Daddy must not, but I thought you would look after me until he got back, like he promised." I said back, sounding as sad as I felt. Uncle Moony didn't reply, just looked away. That gave me my answer. With tears streaming down my face, I watched as the old man walked up and put a han__d on his shoulder as I started squirming in the odd mans arms._

_"I don't want to leave! Uncle Moony! PLEASE! I love you Unca! Don't let them take me!" I screamed as the man took me outside, tears streaming down my face. I was quickly put into a car and the doors locked so I couldn't escape, but I kept shouting the same thing, pounding my little fists on the window, but he never came. As the car started to move, I dropped my fists in defeat as Uncle Moony watched as I drove away defeated with tears marking his own face, with the old man and stern woman stood next to him._

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_

It's the stern woman! Maybe she can take me back to my Uncle Moony and Daddy! Suddenly feeling quite excited, I hurriedly go into the corridor, make sure my box of my possessions to remind me of my family is there, before turning back to the woman, and gesturing for her to lead the way. With a slight nod, she led the way, and as I walked out of the door of the orphanage with all the other kids watching with curious eyes, I couldn't help the feeling in my gut telling me than when I got in that suspicious black car at the end of the path leading from the orphanage, that my life is going to change forever. Reassuring myself in my head, I smile at the stern woman, before ducking my head and climbing into the car seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

In the car, I was quite disappointed that, when I looked around, it looked like a normal car. I was expecting there to be big hulking men who looked more like they were on steroids than actually working out, or to see people with guns strapped to their belts, but then I came to the conclusion that I had probably just been watching too many James Bond films recently, which made sense, since in the orphanage, the only DVD's we had were either James Bond, or this terrible documentary on birds. Trust me, its terrible. I remember watching it one night when I couldn't sleep. It was _hell_.

Eyeing the person in the front seat, they didn't seem to be paying me attention, I realized that said person was wearing rather odd clothing, just like Professor McGonagall, the strict woman from inside. The driver was a man, who appeared to be wearing dark blue robes, which had a 'M' crest, which looked like it was part of a company, but wasn't recognizable to me.

Hearing the car door open, I look over as Professor McGonagall climbs into the car, and as we drive off, she turns to look at me almost...anxiously. For a few seconds, she seems to be contemplating what to say. Now, you're probably wondering, how can she tell? And well, I can tell because her mouth is opening, and then closing, then opening, and then closing, and so on so forth.

"Do you remember anything from when you lived at home with your family?" McGonagall asked, averting her eyes before snapping them back to mine. I nod yes, and sign for a pen and paper. I see her hand into one of the many pockets on the inside and outside of the robe she's wearing, and she pulls out a small notepad, with a pen, "I always have these on hand for when I deal with muggle families," McGonagall explains when she sees my questioning look, which I replace with a small smile when she's spoken.

Grasping the pen, I write down, 'I remember pretty much everything I think. I remember Daddy, Uncle Moony, Uncle Prongs and Auntie Lily, Harry, Grampa Molly and Grampa Arthur with their kids and the other Order members. Then Daddy left me with Uncle Moony, and you and the silver-haired man came with the evil people and took me away from Uncle Moony, and then I was in the orphanage with all my stuff. I remember that Daddy and everyone were witches and wizards, and they always talked about how all the kids would be going to Hogwarts before they knew it. Do you know where my Daddy and Uncle Moony are?'

I handed it back to Professor McGonagall, and watched as her eyes flicked across the paper as she read the words. Her eyes seemed to widen in places, but she quickly covered her cover when they did.

"Wow, you remember a lot more than we expected you to, which is a good sign and saves a lot of explanations, but basically, I'm here to take you to Hogwarts so that you can complete your seven years of magical education, and when you are 18 you will leave the school after having completed both your OWLs and your NEWTs, but those don't need to be explained until at least Fifth Year. Unfortunately, I do not know where your Uncle Moony is, because shortly after we took you away from him, he stopped speaking to people in the wizarding world as much because of personal reasons, and he got jobs in the muggle world instead. Your Dad is..." she hesitated, which I knew something that is considered _delicate _must of happened, "well, your Dad is in Azkaban, the wizarding prison, because he was found guilty of some very serious charges, there is no delicate way to say this, but you may never see him again."

And with that bombshell dropped, McGonagall went silent. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I just turned my head downcast and nodded hesitantly. Not being able to speak had always been difficult, but this was one of the times I was actually grateful for it, because otherwise I would've been expected to say something about how I felt, whereas really, since my Dad and family had left, I had felt nothing but lonely and useless, especially since that car ride to the orphanage when I kept asking questions, and they quite rudely told me that I was useless and had nothing important to say so I 'better shut my mouth before I shut it for ya'.

Suddenly, the man driving the car stopped the car and turned in his seat, averting his eyes from both mine and McGonagall's.

"Here we are ma'am, outside of the Leaky Cauldron." He said in a very official tone, before bowing his head slightly before turning back around in his seat.

"Out you get then, Evie, and let's go get your school supplies."McGonagall said before climbing out the car, so I quickly followed her lead. She reduced the size of my luggage with her wand before putting it in her robes, and then lead me through the dark, dingy pub, which was vaguely familiar, and then leading me out through the back doors into an even more dingy space which held two rubbish bins and a few empty carts, which I presume the alcohol, firewhisky and the likes, had arrived in, and then a brick wall. Walking up to the brick wall, McGonagall tapped her wand on a few bricks before stepping back to my side. I watched with avid fascination as the bricks parted and a small alley came into view with shops on each side. The street wasn't very busy, probably because it was still weeks before school began, so I could easily see the shops, and there signs read things like 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and 'Flourish and Blotts'. Turning my wide eyes on McGonagall, I could see her smile a little as she saw my expression.

"Evie. Welcome to Diagon Alley." She said with a smile, before walking through the bricks and into the magical alley.

**AN: I've combined chapters 2 and 3 to make a longer chapter, and will be writing two chapters together in the future as one long chapter so you have more to read when I update, but this means that it might take me a few days later to update. I should update with a chapter 3 by Friday, as I'm out of town tomorrow so can't update, but will have Wednesday, Thursday and Friday to write an extra long chapter for you all!**

**Hope you like it!**

**nosurprise**

**xo**


End file.
